


I can tell by the look in your eye

by mutteredlove



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, about feeling again, more love, this is about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutteredlove/pseuds/mutteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story about how three characters start to believe in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can tell by the look in your eye

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Love Song by AC/DC

It had been a long day for Blaine. It had been a long day for Kurt.

Kurt had had a bad week. Pavarotti was dead. He really liked the little bird that always was there to listen him or sing with him. And suddenly, he was dead. It was sad, he had cried and he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t made of stone or ice.

He once,  _or maybe twice_ , talked to the bird about Blaine. It wasn’t the first time someone had broken his heart, but this was different. Kurt didn’t believe in princes anymore, it was a bit sad, but he preferred to keep his head on the ground than lie to himself. Blaine was different, though. Because he listened to him, he laughed at his jokes, and they had a lot in common. With Blaine, flirting was natural, easy and funny. Blaine had the most perfect eyes, and he knew how to dress, Blaine was smart, Blaine understood him, Blaine this and Blaine the other. Kurt couldn’t stop thinking about Blaine.

Kurt took a depth breath, resigned, and tried to push the feelings, deep down his mind. This coffin was going to be perfect for little Pavarotti.

* * *

 

But long, to Blaine, doesn’t mean rough. Blaine was happy, utterly happy and he wanted to sing to everybody, and he felt like he could reach the top of every mountain that had ever existed, he felt like he had the strength to say “No” to everybody, he wanted to laugh at each joke and at the same time he wanted to cry for being stupid and blind all this time.

And he was nervous, and he was never nervous. Before each performance, he was the one who calmed down every Warbler, but who could calm him down this time? He knew the answer, and he wanted to kiss the answer. He wanted to hug the answer, to tell him he was beautiful and he wanted to see the answer right now. And tell him he was the answer.

The answer was Kurt.

When Blaine was a child, he always dreamed about princes and princesses, while watching The little Mermaid, The Beauty and the Beast or Anastasia. He wanted his own prince. When he grew up, he kept watching films, but he started watching films about love, or music. About music and love were his favorites, like Moulin Rouge. He also started reading books, and they always had something in common that was… love. It was always love. He still wanted someone who wanted to be his prince, or wanted to do all those crazy things like dancing under the rain, or having a picnic in the middle of a field, or fighting against everybody for love. He also wanted kisses, kisses as the films and the books’ ones. Love, love, love. He even loved the word.

And now, he knew with who wanted to share and show his love for the word love.

When he thought about Kurt, he couldn’t help laugh and smile like a stupid. He discovered himself thinking about his blue, big eyes, or his good, kind soul, he also liked his pale, soft skin and oh, his voice. He wanted to hear that voice each minute of his life.

Then, why was Blaine ignoring him? He knew where he was, he was being this brilliant, kind boy and was making a coffin for Pavarotti, but something was growing in his belly. It felt like a washing machine, but hotter.

_This isn’t the Blaine I’ve been working to be, the Blaine I am now is going to cross that room, he’s going to kiss those lips that make him crazy since the first day Blaine saw the boy, and he’s going to confess his feelings._

Blaine swallowed hard, he was really nervous, and happy, and nervous again, but he did it. And man, the best day of his life.

Blaine wanted to repeat that kiss again, and again and again.

 

* * *

 

She was lying in her bed, with a bowl of ice-cream next to her, a turned off mobile phone and a broken heart. There was a time when she believed in love, and she saw films about love and sighed happily, she read books with amazing stories where a girl met a boy; they liked each other and they dated. She laughed, or cried, or felt something, it depends on the book.

There was a time when she used to be her. Now she carries a body, she lives because she has to. She’s tired of unrealistic relations where everybody is beautiful, without any flaws and they are happy. Life isn’t like that; life has taught her the opposite. Boys have took her heart, boys have trampled her heart, it’s not her heart is bend, she felt her heart broken. And it doesn’t have any solution. She has stopped believing in love.

Right now, she’s lying in her bed, with a bowl of ice-cream next to her, a turned off mobile phone and a broken heart. Right now, she starts laughing. And crying at the same time, she also screams. She hears her mother shushing her, and she has to drop the voice a little, but the feeling is still there. The wounds of her heart are better, and she has realized it at this moment. When she saw the kiss. Between the two boys. Kurt loves Blaine, and Blaine loves Kurt. And maybe love exists, though this is a TV show and she is a real life girl, sitting in her bed.

But the story, the story. Love is real again. She has born again. This is the love story she wants, real, difficult, but the fight would be worth it, because there is happy ending.

She screams at the screen when a character of this show starts to sing a song.

_Cockblockers_ she laughs again, after all this time carrying her broken heart.

 

 

 

 


End file.
